wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maple (HiveWing)
HiveWing in a Bush's OC, used to belong to Glowl the Glow Owl! Appearance How could a ghost spot you, and you spot them back? While wondering the forbidden halls of Jade Mountain, you feel a breeze brush past you. It seemed almost unnatural, with the entrance yards away. Infront of you, an odd dragoness materializes, stopping you in your tracks. "Why, hello there. Why are you here, skywing?" She hissed. You've just witnessed Maple, a small and slim dragoness. Her scales are mainly maize white, and the top is chocolate brown. Her eyes are a glittering blue, the type that stares into your soul. Her horns are such a dark brown they almost appear black. Her wing webs are such a light silver that they almost appear white. She has a long tail, ending in a broken stinger. Around her neck is frostbreath crystals from when she died. Yet, the weirdest thing about her is that her horns, wings, and back left leg are "disintegrating." "Well-" You started. "Exploring the former area where the Painite Winglet once was, are you? Don't worry, I come here all the time.." She said, interrupting you. Her voice was cold, yet had some warmth in there. Personality You two stared at eachother for a long moment, both of your wings folded by your sides. Maple may seem cold, rude and sarcastic at first. She may seem like a stereotypical IceWing at first, but she's really not. Once you warm up to her, she starts to feel like she can be herself. She's really a cute lil' bean, with a love for dark humor. She's playful and kind, yet is afraid of Icewings. She can be a critic, and is depressed due to her past. She hates getting called small, and is made sad easily. In general, she's a very nice dragonet. "Well, yes." You awnsered. "Here, let me show you around. I know this place at the back of my claws." She said. smiling. History As you walk through the hallway, you come to a question for her. "Hey, Maple?" You ask "Yea?" She awnsered, turning to you. "Uh.. What was your past like?" You inquired. She paused, staring at you with wide eyes. "Well.. I'll tell you.." She answered. Maple's first memories of her life was seeing the shape of Tyson infront of her, her goldish-white egg in his talons. "Hello there, Maple." Was the first thing she heard from her brother, before feeling the chamber that was the egg shell surrounding her drop, Tyson yelling as dragons tackling him and screaming, chaos insured. The next moment, another pair of talons grabbed her out of her egg and rushed her out of the room. Outside. Outside was where she was. She was Maple, already knowing the name Tyson had given her before being attacked. She watched the wide-open fields below her, animals grazing and attacking others. She chirped, waving her tiny talons at the animals below. The dragon holding her sniggered, their golden scales gleaming in the sunlight. She looked up, seeing the birds and other dragons above her. Looking to her east, she saw the wide open ocean, not knowing of the other continent out there. To her west, giant structures she would later find out to be the hives. The dragon holding her turned to them, heading west towards the nearest one. A golden dragon, clutching a sandwing-icewing hybrid, hatched in the mountains. She dozed off, closing her neat little blue optics. "Wake up, little one." She heard, opening her eyes again. Maple looked up, seeing walls around her. The room was cozy and warm, the smell of sugar filling her nostrils. She looked at the dragon infront of her, a tall bee-winged dragon with glistening golden scales, freckled with scarlet. "I guess you could live with me for now.." Maple loved her life in the hives. She always loved to play with the hivewing and silkwing dragonets in her neighborhood, meeting new ones everyday. Her adoptive mother, Gnat, cared for her for four years. She found her passion in drawing pictures, with bright, neon colors. She thought her life was perfect, for two years. She had seen Wasp's mind control only once. The dragons of her hive always gave her interesting looks, admiring her wings and her odd colors. She always wore a necklace or bracelet, always a blue that matched her eyes. -wip- Relationships 'Gnat- '''The hivewing Maple had as a mother for four years. '''Banana- '''The dragon that owns Banana's Orphanage '''Tyson- '''Big brother '''Ash Borer-' Boyfriend Trivia * Extroverted bean * Dating despite being dead uwu * placeholder * placeholder * placeholder Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females